


Housecleaning

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Demons, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Housecleaning

It had rained continually in London for an entire year. Crowley was not amused.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" he demanded, stamping into Aziraphale's shop.

"Cutting down on dust?" Aziraphale said guiltily. "Cleaning the streets?" He sighed. "Trying to discourage people from showing up to see the Olympics," he admitted. "I can't deal with _more_ tourists, Crowley! They might want to buy visitor's guides! Maps!"

"You can part with one blessed ABC!" Crowley yelled, grabbing rather dusty examples from the shelf.

The ensuing tussle started a mini-typhoon mid-Thames. It was quite efficient at scaring tourists away.


End file.
